deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Cutter
Professor Nick Cutter's (born ca. 1973) research is what first led the government to investigate the anomaly phenomenon. Nick led the ARC team (at the time the "Home Office Team") through many a creature incursions, and new and dangerous anomalies, hoping to find his wife, Helen, alive, after disappearing eight years before. Evolutionary zoologist, university professor and team leader, Professor Nick Cutter is a maverick. Hard-bitten, cynical and Scottish he struggles with rules and authority – to the extent that he doesn't even turn up for his own lectures. There are rumours he has a softer side but he’s keen to dispel those. He prefers fossils to live animals, the Stones to the Beatles and thinks there’s more chance of finding intelligent life elsewhere in the universe than there is in the government. His mission is to make sense of the anomalies which are allowing creatures from the past, and the Future, to roam the modern world. For Cutter this is not just a professional mission, he has a personal interest. His wife, Helen Cutter, went missing and was presumed dead for eight years. He discovered that Helen was actually travelling through the anomalies. Her return had left a lot of questions unanswered. After escalating events during a siege on the ARC, Cutter was shot in the chest by his wife Helen, but managed to survive long enough to pass on the Artefact to Connor, before dying. Professor Nick Cutter is a maverick, as he is both an evolutionary zoologist and university professor. He is also a very skilled team leader of the ARC team, as he is both an expert in prehistoric creatures and also a very reckless and decisive man, being able to come up with many on the spot decisions based on his knowledge of creatures which has saved the team from many crises. Battle vs. Nick Burkhardt (by Wassboss) “Where the hell is this Anomaly?” Nick Cutter taps the anomaly detection device hard in frustration. The detector back at the ARC headquarters had picked up an anomaly which had opened in Portland, America and he’d taken the first flight out to try and find and secure it but it wasn’t having any luck. Annoying really how the ARC’s forces were spread thinly all across the world to try and deal with an influx of anomalies, leaving him here searching futilely. His senses suddenly heighten at the sound of a bush rustling behind him and he feels a shiver come down his spine. He turns around slowly as to not alarm whatever is behind him and comes face to face with a young man standing about ten metres away, a crossbow pointed right at him. “I’d suggest you don’t make any sudden movements” the man says. “Detective Burkhardt, Portland PD” he continues, flashing a police badge with his spare hand. “I didn’t realise it was standard procedure for a policeman to carry a crossbow” Cutter replies drily. “Well I’m not what you’d call a standard policeman. I’m here investigating a series of brutal attacks on campers in the area; the poor people were torn apart by some sort of creature.” Burkhardt notices the stranger’s demeanour change immediately. “Listen here Detective I don’t know what you’ve heard or what you think you know but trust me when I say it isn’t safe here. You need to go back to your car or whatever you used to get here and get the hell out of here.” “I know more than you think I know” Burkhardt replies “I know what you are”. “I really doubt you know who I am” Cutter retorts. Burkhardt waits for the man to woge and reveal what type of Wesen he is but after several seconds it becomes apparent that he isn’t going to. “Listen here Mr?” “Cutter, Professor Nick Cutter” “Mr Cutter, I’m just here to stop the creature which has been terrorising these parts.” “Trust me Detective what’s happening here, in this forest, is something bigger than you could imagine. You’re just going to have to believe me when I tell you this is too big a job for you to handle.” “And you should believe me when I say that I know exactly what is going on here. Now Mr Cutter, I’m going to have to ask you to come with me down to the station to answer some questions.” “I’m afraid I can’t do that Detective.” Burkhardt squeezes the trigger of the Doppelarmburst and the first bolt zips through the air toward Cutter but he is expecting it and rolls to his right, drawing his pistol as he does. He rises into a crouch and feels the air part as the second bolt whizzes past his ear and hits the tree behind with a dull thud. He begins firing at the detective with his pistol and forces him to duck behind an old fallen tree trunk. Running out of ammo he discards the weapon and runs back in the direction of his truck, where the rest of his weapons are. Burkhardt grimaces as one of the bullets punctures through the dead wood and grazes his shoulder but most of the shots go way wide or get embedded in the thicker parts of the trunk. Eventually the shots stop and he draws his Glock, peeking out over his makeshift cover. He can’t see Cutter anywhere and cautiously stands up, scanning the area. He spots Cutter running off into the distance and recognises it as the direction of the truck he spotted when he entered the forest, the same place where he parked his own car. Cursing under his breath he runs after the professor, trying to line up a clear shot. However Cutter keeps bobbing and weaving in between trees which prevent him from doing so and he eventually veers off back towards the clearing where the two vehicles are parked. Nick Cutter pants heavily as he reaches the door of his truck, flings it open and grabs the G36 which is sitting on the passenger’s seat. Moving to the back of the truck he also grabs the Harpoon Gun which lies under tarp in the back. As he does so Burkhardt crashes through the underbrush a few metres away. Cutter quickly aims his G36 at the detective and opens fire, forcing him to leap behind the cover of tree. He returns fire with his Glock, moving from tree to tree as he heads towards his own car. He crosses the last stretch and rips open the boot of his car, grabbing the M4 stashed within and ducking round the other side of his car, just as a spray of bullets fly through the space he was just standing. Now able to match Cutter’s firepower the two men exchange rounds for several minutes but neither is able to get a decent shot off. Running out of ammo, Burkhardt throws his M4 down in anger and takes the Kanabo which has been slung over his shoulder. He then sneaks into the bushes behind his car and carefully inches his way to Cutter’s position. Cutter jams another round into his G36 and hoists it over the top of the truck. He waits patiently for his opponent to show himself but after a few seconds he realises something isn’t right. Something blurs in the corner of his eye and he ducks down just in time as a large stick caves in the side of his door. He tries to aim his G36 but the rifle is knocked out of his hand and he is forced to backtrack as Burkhardt advances on him. Reaching into the back of his truck he feels around until his hand curls around the hilt of his Katana. Swinging it out of the truck with a roar he swipes at Burkhardt who stumbles back to avoid the sudden attack. Cutter slashes at his wildly with the blade and it takes all of his agility and skill just to avoid being hit until one particularly slash causes the Katana to get stuck in the Kanabo. Burkhardt thinks quickly and wrenches the Kanabo around with all his strength, pulling the sword out of Cutter’s hand. He then swings the club and catches Cutter on the chin, knocking him down to the ground. Cutter clutches his jaw and drags himself away from Burkhardt, crawling towards the Harpoon Gun which he dropped during the initial attack. Burkhardt realises what he is doing however and strides up to the weapon, kicking it away into the distance. He then flips Cutter over to face him, lifting the Kanabo over his head to deliver the final blow. “I’m a Grimm, I know what you are” he shouts at Cutter but the Scotsman just looks at him in confusion. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about” he shouts. “Fine then, have it your way,” Burkhardt says menacingly and slams the Kanabo down on Cutter’s head but only with enough force to knock him out. ---- “Can this wait Nick; I’m just about to start my Pilates” “Monroe I need your help”. A sigh comes from the other end. “What have you done this time?” “You know that case I’m working on about the missing campers, well I came down to investigate tonight and found this guy snooping about.” “Was he Wesen?” Monroe interrupts. “I’m almost certain, he didn’t Woge but he kept talking about how I wouldn’t understand what was going on. Anyway I’ve managed to knock him out and I was wondering if I could bring him to your place to see if I can get anything out of him?” Monroe sighs again. “If it’s really that important then yes.” “Thanks Monroe, I’ll be over in five.” Burkhardt ends the call and puts the phone back in his pocket. He the stoops down and pick up the unconscious Cutter, carrying him back to his car. Winner: Nick Burkhardt Expert's Opinion While Cutter had the better weapons overall what won the match for Nick Burkhardt was that he was the better trained, more physically fit combatant. Cutter was a knowledgeable scientist but lacked the finesse and combat know-how of a detective and Grimm such as Burkhardt. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors